


The Man with Two Faces

by Malakia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: I travel with a man who has two faces
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 568





	The Man with Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been eating at my brain for a hot second. This is going off the fact it is okay to take off your helmet if it is front of loved ones- like your child.

I travel with a man who has two faces. 

One face is very shiny and smooth. I can see myself every time I look at him. He rarely takes it off, so this is the face that everyone sees. Everyone calls him a ‘Mandalorian’ because of it.

He had a similar face when I first saw him but that one wasn’t so shiny as the one he has now. Yet, despite this face having no eyes and mouth, when I first looked at him I knew he was a good person. We formed a bond that moment that I had never felt with another before and haven’t ever since. I still feel it every time we are together and I look at that shiny face. 

The other face has eyes, a mouth, and a nose. When he is happy, his mouth tilts up a little. When he is angry his nose grows when he takes deep breaths. He even sometimes closes his eyes and pinches them when I press something I shouldn’t in our home.

This is a face no one sees- I know this because I hear it a lot from everyone we meet. And I guess that is true because I only see this face when we are alone in our home and traveling through space. 

I saw this face by accident. I had woken up in our shared bed and he wasn’t there or anywhere I could see. Our home wasn’t large so I knew that he could have only gone to one other place.

I managed to get the place where he drives our home but when I stepped inside, I froze because there was a strange man sitting in where the man I knew usually sat with a gun pointed at me. The man in front of me had hard eyes as he glared at me and next to him I could see the head of the man I knew. 

I was confused because everything told me that the man in front of me was the man I had been traveling with. But he didn’t look the same, even though he wore the same outfit as the man that had been taking care of me. 

Then the man closed his eyes and let out a slow breath as he lowered the gun. He sat back in his seat with a heavy sigh. 

When he opened his eyes again, a corner of his mouth a tilted upward. “I guess it was going to happen sometime,” he muttered. 

Immediately I giggled, cause now I knew this was the man that had been taking care of me. I waddled toward him with raised arms. 

“Alright,” the man huffed as he bent down to pick me up. “Come here, you little wamp rat.” 

I didn’t know what a ‘wamp rat’ was but I giggled again as I was lifted up and placed in his lap. He then turned his chair towards the controls of our home and I once again was met with the shiny face. 

I tried to reach out for it but I was too short. I looked at it for a second more before turning toward the man who held me. He was looking at other stuff at first but then he noticed me. 

I pointed to the shiny face and the man huffed as he reached out grabbed it. Holding it in his hands, I reached out for it again and the man brought it toward me. 

I was in awe as I touched the other face and, for some reason, this made the man chuckle. “You’re lucky, you know?” he spoke. 

I looked up at him and the man had a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Not many can see a Mandalorian’s face and live to tell the tale.” 

I didn’t understand what that meant but something in me told me it was important. I stored the information away in my head and looked back at the other face. 

I tried to lean forward and put my mouth on it to see if I could taste anything. Yet then the face was taken away from my reach and I yelled with raised hands. 

“You are  _ not,”  _ the man said as he handled the other face, “going to  _ drool _ all over my helmet.”

I watched in surprise as he put the face back on and once again appeared like the man I had been traveling with. 

Still, I was unhappy to have the other face- the helmet- taken away from me and tried to reach for it again. The man only shook his head with a chuckle and looked back at the controls. 

I knew I wasn’t going to get what I wanted this time. I slumped against the man and glared out the window.

I remember it wasn’t until later, when both of us were laying in the bed again, that the man allowed me to touch the shiny face again. This time I didn’t try to put it near my mouth and was rewarded in getting to touch the man’s other face as well. 

(I got scared when the man let out a loud laugh when I tried to eat the short soft hair that was on top of his head. But then the man held me tightly and soothed me, even though he still laughed, and I laughed along with him too.)

I caught on that I am special because of it. Because out of everyone we meet and everywhere we go, I have been the only one to see the man’s second face. 

So every time I see it, I smile and laugh because I am allowed to see it.

I know not many creatures we have met have two faces, so the man is very special when it comes to that. But that is only a small thing in comparison to everything else that makes the man special to me.

He isn’t just the man with two faces. He isn’t just a bounty hunter. And he isn’t just a ‘Mandalorian.’ 

To me, he is every that I have ever wanted and wished for. I couldn’t ask for a better person to be my parent. 

  
  
  



End file.
